


Hallucinations from the gods

by S0ftbunnies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Nightmares, Other, daemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ftbunnies/pseuds/S0ftbunnies
Summary: Ardyn was staying in Lestullam when he started to hallucinate





	Hallucinations from the gods

Ardyn was in Lestallum,staying in the Leville after a day of patrolling and making his monthly rounds around Eos,securing and making sure the nifs are doing their jobs.

Ardyn sighs as he placed his hat on his bedside table.He flopped onto the bed and let out a huge sigh.

“Finally I can rest and await for the sun to come up,”Ardyn said to absolutely nobody.”Oh but I could leave.I have no idea why I got a room.What a waste of gas money,”Ardyn added

“I guess I’ll just try to get some sleep for once.”

Ardyn headed to the bathroom and changed out of his normal attire but left his button up on.He turned the television on and flipped through channels.He stopped when he saw someone on the television who looked very familiar.It was man with short midnight hair and storm blue eyes...Somnus!He couldn’t believe his eyes.It was his deceased brother,the one who murdered Aera,his fiancée and who took his crown.

Ardyn conjures up red great sword and swung at the television.After he swung and absolutely destroyed the television he sighed.”It was a vision wasn’t it?”

“Oh dear.Im going to put the damages on Verstael’s card.I cannot simply pay for this.”

Ardyn got into bed and cuddled a pillow and held it close to his body.He reached over and turned to light off.He slowly drifted into his beauty sleep.

-Nightmare-

Ardyn was in a field of wheat and he saw Aera in the distance.Ardyn and Aera got closer to each other.Ardyn could make out a few daemonic features.

Her scleras were pitch black and her green eyes were a bright green and glowed.They dripped a black ooze.She had horns growing out her skull and her hair was a mess.Her dress was torn and had black stains.

She reached out to him and pulled him into a hug.Her nails dug into his skin.He tried to pull away but her grip was too firm and strong.She dug her nails deeper into his skin,making it bleed.

-end of nightmare-

Ardyn woke up with a jolt.He couldn’t breathe for a few minutes.It was morning.Ardyn crawled out of bed and got dressed in his cloak and scarves.He slipped his gloves on and put his hat back on.

He walked down to the reception.He took a deep breath.”Im sorry sir but I broke the television out of anger.I’ll pay for it.Im very sorry,”he told the man at the reception.

As he left the building after paying for the broken tv he saw Aera,well a vision that the gods conjured up.He ran towards the vision and as he pulled it into a hug it vanished.Ardyn frowned.Damn those gods and their mind tricks.


End file.
